Madoka Overload (MM4-1)
by SGxElPsyKongroo-0-PWxObjection
Summary: Madoka regains her memories and decides to resume her role as the Law of the Cycles. Goddess Madoka visits the devil and reveals that she plans to punish Homura for the crimes she committed against her. This might be more than Homura can take, a true test of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

Madoka Overload  
Madoka Magica  
Chapter One

It had been almost a year since I pulled Madoka back into this reality. She was no longer just a concept, she was also a living breathing person again. I was so happy that Madoka was living a normal life, but I still felt a hole in my heart. I wanted to live the rest of my life with her, even though I was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way. That's where the real pain was, not being loved back. I wasn't even sure that Madoka liked girls and that really bothered me too. I felt that time was passing, but I didn't feel like I made much of any progress.

"Homura-chan… Homura-chan, please wake up." I heard a voice call out to me. "I really need to talk to you."

I was laying in bed, half asleep. I thought I was just hearing things at first, but the voice persisted.

"Wake up, Homura-chan. Please don't make me yell, I don't want to startle you."

This voice seemed so familiar, I just was too tired to place it. I tossed and turned as I gradually woke up. I opened my eyes and my heart instantly stopped. Right there, hovering above my bed, was Madoka in her goddess form. She was the Law of the Cycles again.

"No!"

I instinctively jumped up and tried to split her in two again. I didn't want Madoka to leave me. I put all my magic into another curse to put things back to the way they were. Nothing happened though. What happened to my demonic powers? My eyes widened and Madoka smiled. She hugged me and gently lowered me back down to my bed. Madoka never broke this hug.

"Homura-chan, I understand seeing me probably just caused a panic attack." Madoka acknowledged. "I remember everything now and I'm going to resume my role as the Law of the Cycles. I wanted to say goodbye before I do."

"Madoka…you can't!" I yelled at her. "I don't want you to go! I love you more than anyone else on this earth! I… I rather die than live in a world without you!"

"I know, Homura-chan. I love you too." Madoka's expression grew even brighter. She breathed in and deepened of her embrace. "I want to make it right. I want to reach a compromise."

"A compromise won't work." I told her. "That will just leave us both unhappy." I took in a large breath and looked right into Madoka's golden eyes. "I don't want that. I want you to just erase me if you must go back to that other plane of existence."

"Erase you?" Madoka covered her mouth with her hands as she recoiled in shock. "I could never do that."

"Well, I want you to stay at my side and that's that." I made my position very clear. "Otherwise, I don't think life is worth living."

"Homura-chan…"

Madoka was clearly sad and disappointed. What did she expect? This is what happens when two people are really firm about their position. Then I saw a lightbulb light up above Madoka's head. She suddenly became nervous.

"Homura-chan… would you be interested in becoming my secretary? I know it's also Sayaka-chan's job, but I could always use more help."

Everything froze. Madoka wanted me to work with her as part of the Law of the Cycles? After everything I've done? My heart melted. Madoka was far too kind. I had to accept.

"I would love to." I dove right into Madoka and hugged her back. "I'd get to see you everyday, right?"

"Yes, Homura-chan. Everyday."

Satisfied with Madoka's answer, I broke the hug and sat on my bed. There was only one thing left to say.

"When do I start?"

Madoka seemed almost surprised by my question. She quickly recovered and smiled cutely.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Homura-chan." Madoka replied happily. "You don't start for at least a week. In the meantime, I have to punish you."

"Punish me? For my crimes against you?"

"Yes." Madoka confirmed. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let that slip by."

It made sense. Madoka was putting on this happy act, but she was probably still very angry at me. What I did was a true sin, a crime against a goddess. I needed to face justice head on.

"I understand. What is my punishment? I'm willing to accept anything you throw at me."

Madoka's smile turned from joyful and cute to that of a scheming super villain. I felt a chill go down my spine. What was she going to do to me? What exactly had I signed myself up for?

"You'll find out tomorrow." Madoka told me. "I have a few ideas. Whatever I chose, it's sure going to test your endurance. See you next week, Homura-chan. Now, nighty night."

Madoka then flew up to me and tapped me on the nose before I could respond to her. I instantly realized that she had casted a sleep spell. It was on me like a charm. My eyelids quickly grew heavy and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. Was that all a dream? Did goddess Madoka actually visit me? There was only one way to find out. I pulled out my phone and checked my contacts. Madoka's name was still there. It probably was a dream, but I still wanted to call her just in case. I proceeded to press talk.

"Good morning, Homura-chan." Madoka greeted me with a yawn. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah. I slept pretty well." I told her. I was relieved that she answered. "I'm glad you're okay, Madoka."

"Huh? Homura-chan?" She questioned. "You're talking like you just had a nightmare."

"I wouldn't quite call it a nightmare, but I was worried about you." I explained. "Weird, huh?"

"No, no, no, not at all." Madoka quicky denied my comment. "I would be worried if I had a nightmare about you. Do you was to talk about it?"

"N-no. I'm fine. Thanks for the offer." I sighed and smiled. "See you at school today."

"Yeah. See you there, Homura-chan."

I hung up and got ready for school. While every day I got to see Madoka was great, today felt different for some reason. Something about that dream put a spring in my step. Maybe Madoka remembering everything wouldn't be so bad. I threw on my uniform and headed to the school.

Everything seemed normal at first. I sat down at my desk about ten minutes early and watched as the other students filed in one by one. The teacher walked in and I started to get worried again. Class was about to begin and Madoka wasn't at her seat. Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki also looked confused, which only scared me more. The teacher smiled as she took her position in front of the class.

"Hello everyone. I would like to introduce two more new transfer students before we start today. Please welcome Mayu and Mika Kaname."

Kaname? Surely this couldn't be a coincidence. Were these new students Madoka's cousins or something? I then looked towards the door and nearly fainted. I saw, not one, not two, but three Madokas. I looked down and back at them, but there was still three of them. No, this wasn't possible. It must've been an optical illusion produced by the glass walls, or maybe the magic I cast to improve my horrible eyesight was finally wearing off. Either way, what I was seeing now couldn't be reality. The three girls then lined up in front of the whiteboard. This pretty much disproved any thought of this being false. What was going on here?

"Hi, I'm Mika." One of them announced to the class. "I'm Mayu." Another one told us. "I'm Madoka." The last one said with a smile. They all took a depth breath before saying their last line together.

"And we're the Kaname sisters."

******  
(Chapter Two: Out Now!)


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka Overload  
Madoka Magica  
Chapter Two

I sat there, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. Madoka had sisters? Why wasn't I ever made aware of this? I time looped so many times that I knew Madoka better than she knew herself. What was going on here?

While I was still trying to figure out what was going to here, Sayaka Miki got up from her seat. She grabbed me by the arm and made a huge scene by pulling me out of the classroom by force. We got out to the hallway and she started scolding me.

"You dirty demonic pervert!" She yelled at me. "One Madoka wasn't enough for your little game? You needed to create two more? What's wrong with you?"

"I… I…"

I wasn't sure how to defuse this situation. Sayaka Miki clearly thought I was responsible for this strange occurrence. I had no idea how there were now three Madokas, I just knew that I didn't intentionally cause it. Sayaka was about to give me a fill well deserved slaps when a familiar voice literally came out of nowhere.

"Sayaka-chan, stop bullying Homura-chan. She's currently on probation."

Goddess Madoka then appeared before us. She was wearing her usual white dress with her golden eyes and long hair.

"Madoka?" Sayaka questioned. "You're… you're back?"

"Yes, I am." The goddess announced. She then moved a bit closer.

"I brought those three versions of me from other timelines and altered their memories to match this one." She continued. "It's all part of Homura-chan's punishment."

"Okay…" Sayaka Miki trailed off. "But isn't this more of a reward and less of a punishment?"

Madoka flew right up to Sayaka's ear and whispered something to her. Sayaka's eyes widened.

"Oh. That's cruel and unusual." She stopped and smiled. "I like it. It's perfect for that girl."

"Hey! I'm right here!" I cried out. "What are you two talking about?"

"It's a secret, devil." Sayaka teased me. She then looked up to Madoka. "See you in a week?"

"Something like that." Madoka then disappeared in a bright white light. Sayaka then looked over to me.

"Well, we better head back in…"

She opened the door and we awkwardly returned to our seats. Class had already started, so I didn't get the chance to introduce myself to the three Madokas now sitting behind me. I impatiently counted every second until the end of class. I approached them once the bell rang.

"Hi Homura-chan." The middle Madoka addressed me. She then looked over at the other two on either side. "I owe you an introduction, don't I?"

"Mayu-chan, Mika-chan, this is Homura-chan. She's my classmate and close friend."

Again with that word. Friend. It stung like nothing else. I recoiled a bit, which caught their attention.

"Is something wrong, Homura-chan?"

This was a choir of three voices. I looked up and saw the Madokas were all wearing concerned frowns. I quickly rebounded.

"No. Everything's fine." I told them. "Thanks for worrying about me though."

"Oh? It's getting late, isn't it? We better head to the next class now." One of the sisters spoke. I responded automatically.

"Let's getting going then, Madoka."

"I'm not Madoka, silly. I'm Mika."

I froze. That's right, they all had different names. Somehow I failed to notice. I blushed a bit and uttered a weak response.

"Right. Sorry."

The day continued as normal excluding the fact there were now three Madoka Kanames walking around. I kept forgetting their names and landed up calling them all Madoka, which was funny only at first. It was the end of the day and I still had no idea how everyone else could tell the three apart. They were all Madoka to me and it was driving me crazy. I was packing up my textbooks after the last class of the day when I saw one of the Madokas approach me. I forced a smile and braced myself for the worst.

"Hello." I greeted this girl, scared to death to call her by name. "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine." She answered back. "How about you?"

"I'm fine as well." I told her in response.

This conversation instantly felt wrong. Madoka was so nervous, I could tell from a mile away. What was bothering her?

"Hom… Homura-chan…" The Madoka shyly addressed me "Can we meet up later today?"

"Oh, sure." I replied. "Where do you want to do?"

"I'll… I'll tell you later." She told me. "Thank you, Homura-chan."

Madoka ran out of the room. I sighed in relief. That was really weird. Madoka didn't seem like herself there. Was it one of her sisters? My phone then received a text. I checked my phone and it was from Madoka. The original Madoka. Her message read the following:

"How does karaoke sound, Homura-chan? Could I stop by your place at around seven?"

I guess it was Madoka after all. That was a quick response. When she said "later" I was expecting like half an hour or so at least. I shook my head and prepared my response.

"That works. See you then."

I sent this off and put my phone back in my pocket. I guess I was going to karaoke tonight. I still wondered why Madoka was acting so shy. I had to ask her about it. I headed home to change into some more casual clothes. Then it was karaoke time.

******  
(Chapter Three: In Progress)


End file.
